Whispers in the Dark
by Tulip-Jin
Summary: One-Shot. Set at some point in between SA2 and SH (Sonic Heros) The many thoughts of one lost in the shadows...


Tulip-Jin: Okay, fine. Even though my OTHER fic hasn't gotten any REVIEWS since, well, EVER, I'll put up this one. Serve ya'll right!  
  
Yami Tulip-Jin: Despite the fact that making them read your work is punishment in and of itself, can I ask how long you've been in this genre? I mean, hedgehogs?  
  
TJ: Sonic is cool! He can go really fast! And Shadow is cool, because he's black and has the CUTEST little white furry patch...  
  
Chibi Red Eyes Black Dragon: Rawr raawwwr rrrawwr rawr? Rawr... (I thought you liked him because he has angst. And lived in space...)  
  
TJ: Just icing on the cake, ladies! ROLL IT!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess who DOESN'T own Sega! US!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…  
  
I don't like the dark.  
  
…  
  
And here, it's very, very dark.  
  
…  
  
Where am I?  
  
…  
  
The last place I was…  
  
…  
  
…it was…  
  
…  
  
…I can't remember.  
  
…  
  
I can't remember where I was before I came to this dark place.  
  
…  
  
I can't remember when I came to this dark place.  
  
…  
  
I can't remember anything!  
  
…  
  
No, no, I need to calm down.  
  
I must pull myself together.  
  
…  
  
Besides, I can remember some basic things.  
  
…  
  
The difference between light and dark, for example.  
  
…  
  
And when you mix light and dark, you get shadow.  
  
I remember that too.  
  
…  
  
…What's my name?  
  
…  
  
Name…my name…let's see…  
  
…  
  
…Maybe I should just give myself a new name.  
  
…  
  
…Who knows?  
  
Maybe I hated my name.  
  
Maybe I can give myself a name worth keeping once I remember everything.  
  
…  
  
Assuming, of course, that I will regain my memories…  
  
…  
  
I wonder if I was this pessimistic before.  
  
…  
  
Probably.  
  
…  
  
…It's bad enough that I have amnesia for some reason, why does it have to be so dark here?  
  
Because I really, REALLY don't like the dark.  
  
…  
  
I just noticed something.  
  
I don't think I can move.  
  
…  
  
Nope, can't move at all.  
  
…  
  
So maybe the reason it's dark is because my eyes are closed.  
  
…  
  
I hope so.  
  
…  
  
But that means that I'm actually asleep.  
  
…  
  
Hibernation, maybe…  
  
…  
  
Suspended animation?  
  
Why does that seem so familiar to me?  
  
Was I in suspended animation before?  
  
…  
  
…What if I'm dead?  
  
…  
  
Is this Hell?  
  
Because it sure isn't Heaven.  
  
…  
  
I think I'm still alive.  
  
…  
  
So this is just sleeping.  
  
…  
  
Or whatever.  
  
…  
  
Now that it has been established that my eyes are stuck shut, I'm starting to get pretty bored.  
  
…  
  
Waiting for nameless terrors to spring at you from the shadows is more engrossing then staring at the inside of your eyelids.  
  
…  
  
Still nothing on the name front.  
  
The problem is that I don't remember words that are regularly used as names.  
  
Very embarrassing.  
  
Probably forgivable, under the circumstances, but still…  
  
…  
  
Come to think of it, I don't really like light, either.  
  
…  
  
Bright lights, I mean.  
  
…  
  
As opposed to absolute darkness.  
  
…  
  
Something about bright light sends a chill down my spine.  
  
Bright lights…  
  
Bright lights like searchlights…  
  
…  
  
Bright lights like the kind you find in operating rooms…  
  
…  
  
I don't know where that last idea came from.  
  
…  
  
Well, at least I have determined something else about myself.  
  
…  
  
I don't like the dark and I don't like bright light.  
  
Which leaves me only with…  
  
…  
  
…Shadows.  
  
…  
  
Hmm.  
  
…  
  
I wonder if I'll still have this memory problem when I wake up.  
  
…  
  
If I wake up.  
  
…  
  
What if, when I finally DO wake up, I can't remember what I've been able to remember now?  
  
…  
  
That would just be cruel.  
  
…  
  
If I could move, I would be knocking on wood right now.  
  
…  
  
I wonder who told me about knocking on wood?  
  
…  
  
Did I have a…  
  
…a friend?  
  
Maybe?  
  
…  
  
Maybe…  
  
…  
  
Maybe more than one.  
  
…  
  
I sort of hope so.  
  
…  
  
That way, when/if I wake up, if they/one/more than one of them sees me, and says hello to me, I'll finally find out what my name is.  
  
…  
  
The whole 'inventing a new name' thing sure hasn't helped much.  
  
…  
  
Nope, still no ideas.  
  
…  
  
I really don't like this crappy memory bit either.  
  
…  
  
So, we have three things down so far:  
  
…  
  
I am a pessimist.  
  
…  
  
I dislike bright lights and very dark places.  
  
…  
  
I have a short fuse.  
  
…  
  
Yeah, that'll help.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
I wouldn't mind some change or something here, you know.  
  
…  
  
At least some variation in the darkness, or something.  
  
…  
  
Something to pass the time by looking at.  
  
…  
  
…I don't know how long I've been here.  
  
…  
  
And I have no way of telling time anyway.  
  
…  
  
…Damn.  
  
…  
  
Is this just sensory deprivation?  
  
…  
  
Is that it?  
  
…  
  
I've gone crazy, right?  
  
…  
  
Or…  
  
…  
  
Maybe I'll just wish that I could have gone crazy, after long enough.  
  
…  
  
Huh?  
  
…  
  
What the…  
  
…  
  
I can…  
  
…  
  
Something is making 'thump' noises.  
  
…  
  
I can hear something making 'thump' noises!  
  
I can HEAR!  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
So it's not sensory deprivation after all.  
  
…  
  
Now I have something to do.  
  
…  
  
I can imagine what could be making 'thump' noises.  
  
…  
  
And maybe I'll hear other noises as well.  
  
…  
  
Sure, just hearing things moving around in the shadows around me isn't going to be enough.  
  
…  
  
But for right now, its fine.  
  
…  
  
…Everything is fine.  
  
…  
  
I still wish I could think of a name, though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
